Kingdom Hearts: Emerging Sentience
by TheWriterInThePeanutGallery
Summary: The cosmic being called the Sentience Of The Universe intervenes in the affairs of the worlds to prevent an impending cosmic destruction brought on by the actions of Organization XIII, who have mistakenly disturbed the balance between Light and Darkness.
1. Prologue

The Kingdom Hearts franchise is an original creation of Tetsuya Nomura and Shinji Hashimoto. It is the intellectual property of Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix Holdings Co. The franchise incorporates characters that are the sole intellectual property of their respective creators. This story is neither authorized nor endorsed by Square Enix Holdings Co., any of its subsidiaries, Disney Interactive Studios, or any of its subsidiaries. Both Square Enix Holdings Co. and Disney Interactive Studios retain full intellectual property rights to their characters and other properties that appear in this story.

* * *

><p>(A higher dimension)<p>

An entity sat on its throne with an unwavering patience as it watched over the chaos of the universe. Its duty being that of a cosmic mechanic, fixing problems and resolving actions that threatened the cosmic balance, and by extension, the existence of the universe and all of its realms. This being felt the urge to act, to intervene, to stop the increasing imbalance of the duality in turmoil.

The events that the Sentience Of The Universe was witnessing were scattered across the worlds. Contemplating a course of action, the Sentience watched as a group of "Keybearers" fought the growing forces of darkness. The entity could have prevented this predicament without effort, had it not been for the disappearance of its Infinity Gems, which would have enabled it to act on a much larger scope than it presently could.

The Sentience was dead set against inaction. If the inequity between the light and the dark grew any larger, then surely the fate of the universe would be put in jeopardy. Its decision had been final: the cosmic being would assist "Sora" in pushing the darkness back, into its proper realm.

* * *

><p>(Twilight Town)<p>

Sora stood in silence on a beach and looked onward at the sunset and the rise of the night sky. It had a been one year since he had defeated Ansem and restored Kairi's heart. But, he knew the tranquility to only be a facade. Uncertainty plagued him and he couldn't remember the name of the friend he had saved so long ago. The enigmatic group of Nobodies known as Organization XIII brought hordes of Heartless and lesser Nobodies wherever they went. Their ultimate goal, however, was still a mystery.

Sora's memories were still coming back to him after his release from stasis. One memory in particular plagued his thoughts: the face of a girl without a name along with the feeling that she was an important person in his life.

As he looked onward towards the setting sun, his friends stood behind him. "We better get going, before more Heartless show up", said Donald in an all to familiar crackly voice. "Hi-yupp, we've seen enough of them for a while.", said Goofy with his perpetual cheeriness.

"Huh...oh, yeah.", Sora said as he snapped out of his trance-like state "Let's get going."

"Why is he so out of it?", Goofy whispered to Donald, who promptly hushed him. And with that, the trio continued on their journey.

* * *

><p>(Destiny Islands)<p>

Kairi raced her friend Selphie to the beach. Ever since she had returned to Destiny Islands she felt like something integral to her being had gone missing. The now 15 year-old Princess of Heart gazed upon the ocean, pondering this missing piece.

Kairi's field of vision was then consumed by a blond haired boy in a black coat. The boy seemed foreign and yet so familiar. She asked the figure what his name was, to which he replied "It begins with an 'S'.". The answer did nothing for her.

Selphie's voice brought Kairi back to reality. "Are you alright?", she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine.", Kairi responded.

* * *

><p>(Mysterious Tower)<p>

Retired Keyblade Master Yen Sid, glared into his crystal ball, trying to learn more about the mysterious Organization XIII. Ever since the group of cloaked figures had first appeared, the worlds were being found to be at the mercy of the Heartless once more.

With no progress made, the old wizard decided to give up on researching the Organization for the night. Yen Sid got up to put his crystal ball back in its cabinet. But, just as he was about to put it down, a feeling of amazement came of over him.

He had just felt the emergence of a power so great that the combined forces of all the Heartless in his world paled in comparison.

"Mickey, I have a strange feeling about this.", Yen Sid muttered as the power began to dissipate.

* * *

><p>(Twilight Town)<p>

"And now, it's my turn.", a mysterious entity said under its breath.


	2. Memories and a Miracle

The Kingdom Hearts franchise is an original creation of Tetsuya Nomura and Shinji_Hashimoto. It is the intellectual property of Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix Holdings Co. The franchise incorporates characters that are the sole intellectual property of their respective creators. This story is neither authorized nor endorsed by Square Enix Holdings Co., any of its subsidiaries, Disney Interactive Studios, or any of its subsidiaries. Both Square Enix Holdings Co. and Disney Interactive Studios retain full intellectual property rights to their characters and other properties that appear in this story.

* * *

><p>(Destiny Islands)<p>

The day after her mysterious vision, Kairi was pleasantly surprised to find that her memories of Sora had been restored. It had been surreal for her: being kidnapped by Maleficent, restoring Sora after he turned into a heartless, being separated from him, slowly forgetting him, and the remembering him. It was all too much for her.

Needing to rest, Kairi sat down and pondered if she would ever see him or Riku again. At that moment she made a promise to herself to find Sora and Riku no matter how long it would take.

* * *

><p>(Twilight Town)<p>

The trio of Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked through the streets of Twilight Town, preparing to leave for Mysterious Tower. "Come on, I want to find Riku and Kairi.", said Sora. All of his memories had finally returned to him and now he was anxious to rescue Riku from the Realm of Darkness. "We're hungry.", whined Donald, "A year's sleep does a number on ya.". His cries went unheard. Sora was hell bent on finding his two friends.

"_Kairi must have had a nervous breakdown after we were separated._", Sora thought to himself, recalling how the End of the World had split apart after the Realm of Darkness was sealed. His reminiscence did not last for very long.

At the inconvenience of the travelers, a squad of Shadow Heartless materialized around them. Once the threat had revealed itself, Sora drew his Keyblade and commenced combat with the Heartless. Donald smashed them with his hammer and Goofy batted them away with his shield. But, with every Shadow defeated, swarms more took their place.

Though Sora fought valiantly, his body began to give into exhaustion. Donald and Goofy were becoming fatigued as well. "Well, it looks like this is it guys.", Sora said as he hugged his two friends. Even his strong will to continue on fighting could overcome the tiredness of his body.

Right when the Shadows had cornered Donald, Goofy, and Sora, a brilliant flash of white light struck battlefield and vaporized all of the Heartless. It blinded the three and left an imprint on their vision for a good five minutes. Dumbfounded by the display, they stood up in bewilderment as they looked around and saw no sign of what they thought was going to be the end.

"Can we eat now?", asked Donald, not knowing what else to say. "Su...sure. I'm up for a bite to eat.", Sora replied still in a shocked state of mind over their unlikely survival.

* * *

><p>(100 feet above Sora, Donald, and Goofy)<p>

A cloaked being stood on a tower, watching the dumbfounded trio as he admired his recent handiwork. "My, my, you three are certainly magnets for trouble.", he mused, spinning his cain in the air. With that the figure teleported to some other world.


End file.
